This invention relates generally to devices for attracting animals, and more particularly to a foot activated device for simulating deer sounds.
When deer hunting, it is often desirable to “call” deer by simulating various sounds that deer produce in the wild. One such sound is that of a fawn “bleating”. This sound is used to call female deer (does) in to look for a lost or distressed fawn. Another sound is that of a female doe looking for other does to join. Another sound is that of a doe that is heat and desirous of mating with a buck. A further sound is that of a buck seeking a doe for mating purposes. Another sound is that of a buck “grunting” during a fight or a buck looking for a fight. A last type includes a so-called “snort wheeze” sound. These various sounds may be simulated by a hunter during different times of the hunting season to attract deer.
Generally, these sounds are simulated by blowing in a deer call that has a reed mechanism and a means for varying the tone by varying the position of an O-ring along the reed. Another device is a can-shaped device that produces a bleat when inverted.
One major drawback of these types of calls is that they require the use of at least one of the hunter's hands. This takes the hunter's hand or hands off of his weapon and also produces movement that can be seen by the deer. Additionally, the bucks that respond to these situations often appear very quickly and are running towards the action. This does not leave much time for the hunter to set down his calls in order to pick up his bow or firearm.
It would be beneficial to provide a deer call capable of producing the multiple sounds that does not require the use of hands to operate. Additional benefits would be realized by a deer call that provides interchangeable sound making portions so that the device can tailored to simulate different sounds.